Murder In Albert Square part 1
by Little Mort
Summary: My old account was MortMort, any further updates/stories will be published on this account. Check My old account (MortMort) if you wish to read my first story. REMEMBER: There will be multiple chapters to my "Murder in Albert Square" series. Feel free to leave any feedback or improvements. It would be much appreciated, thank you and enjoy your read.
1. Murder in Albert Square part 1

**Murder in Albert Square part 1**

Nobody in Albert Square was prepared for anything like this. The residents have had their fair share of losses in the past, now the haunting memories of past death will be back for a visit...It was a horrible night for the Branning family, that cold, dark night of December. It was the 22nd, almost Christmas time, nobody felt any worry, just excitement for Christmas day.

Nothing was really different with the Branning family...Until that night, at 4:00AM, Very fast-very violent footsteps raced up the stairs Around the upper floor of the house. Surprisingly, Lauren awakened from the noise and began calling... "Dad?...Abi?...Cor-" suddenly!...The door flung open and a tall broad man stood still there, staring, gazing at Lauren.

Lauren tried to scream for help but couldn't as her fear was just too much for her to take. Within seconds the figure dashed towards her and covered her mouth with her duvet. "Shhh..." Whispered the figure, "don't make... a peep. Understand?" Lauren struggled to nod her head as it was kept in place by the pressure of the figure's hand.

The figure then slowly walked out of her room, maintaining eye contact with Lauren all the way. Gasping with fear, Lauren began to silently cry, her tears emerging like raindrops falling in a storm. She stopped and gasped when she heard a colossal thud next door, in her father's room. She jumped out of bed in an instant and tried to rush to their door. As she entered, she could see the figure leaving through the window, like in desperation. However, lying on the ground...was Max... with blood slowly dripping out of his head. Lauren slowly knelt down in front of max and began crying uncontrollably. As she continued to wail, Abi entered the bedroom, looking pale and with tears emerging from her eyes. "L-Lauren..What..What is happening in-in here?" Lauren's weeping stops for her to face Abi... "How the hell am I going to handle this. I cant! Oh god what can I do?!" Thought Lauren.

Lauren tried to walk Abi back to her room as she turned the corner to see what the commotion was about. Like Lauren, Abi broke out into tears and fell to the floor in despair. Lauren attempted to comfort Abi but was impossible as she stormed back to her room, crying out loud. Lauren raised from the floor to reach for the house phone, made difficult by collapsing from all the pressure and sadness overwhelming her. Lauren used whatever strength she had in her to rise from the ground to dial 999 into the phone. The operator answered

"999 what's your emergency?" Attempting to catch her breath, Lauren gently whispered "po-pol..." "Do you require the police services Madam?" In relief Lauren replied "Y-yes..." "Please state your local area please madam" "Albert Square... Wal-Walford, and we need someone here...now."


	2. Murder in Albert Square part 2

Murder in Albert Square chapter 2

Eagerly, and worryingly a few hours later into the morning , Lauren impatiently sat on her deceased father's bed awaiting the arrival of the police. Each minute that passed by, Lauren could only think about the terrifyingly masked faced that intruded the house...And murdered her father. Lauren couldn't help but to shed tears at the sound of Abi, loudly weeping, Lauren stumbled to Abi's room to comfort her, to hug her. However this was interrupted by a hard and loud knocking on the door, startling Lauren. "I'm just going to see who's there, ok?" Lauren gently said. Abi didn't reply...

Slowly, Lauren crept toward the door, nervous to who is on the other side. To her surprise...It was Lucy.

"Hey Lauren, listen you feel like going to the vic later to... Lauren? Lauren? Wh-What's the matter?" Said Lucy anxiously. Lauren began to get choked up as to trying not to cry in front of her best friend. Tears began to shed down Lucy's face as well, smudging some of her eye liner around her eyes. "Lauren...Your really starting to worry me now, just please tell me what the matter is with you?"

Lauren desperately and quickly attempted to reply to Lucy but she just...Couldn't. Feeling hopeless, she burst out crying and tightly hugged Lucy. Lucy hugged back and tried to lead Lauren back into her house. But Lauren just resisted and began to shout

"No! I don't want to go back!"

In response to that, Lucy began to lead Lauren back to her house to calm her down.

"It's going to be alright. Trust me, whatever has happened, it will be alright!"

As those words were spoken, police sirens were heard coming closer and closer to the house. The patrol car parked almost immediately outside of the house and the officers repeatedly knocked hard, and loud at their front door. Lauren's face became pale. She couldn't go back there, but she couldn't leave the officers there either.

"Lucy I'm sorry, really I am but I have to go back." Lauren rushed.

Lucy, attempting to grab Lauren's arm screamed "Come back!"

Lauren, managing to carry the weight of her sorrow sprinted back toward her home, just about catching the police before they lost their patience. "Please back away madam" Impatiently said one of the officers.

Lauren stepped in front of them to stop them knocking and disturbing Abi, "I live here, my name is Lauren Branning, I.. I called 999 last night!" Immediately, the officers stopped knocking on the door and both stared at Lauren.

One of the officers quietly spoke "What is the problem around here madam?"

Lauren stuttered with her words as she tried to form them.

"My d-dad's de..." The officer rudely interrupted Lauren and loudly spoke "Listen love, we haven't got the time for this so just spit it out already!" Lauren, filled with anger, frustration and sorrow screamed in their faces "MY DAD'S DEAD!" Friends and even a couple of family froze in place and turned to face Lauren in great shock.

"I'm- I'm so s-sorry madam, I..." The more kinder officer stopped him and said "shut it Walt. Could you come with us please madam?" Lauren quickly agreed with a nod and went with the officers to the police station.

Lauren was literally shaking with fear at this point, she was alone... No-one to side with her during questioning, no-one to accompany her when she needed it. She thought it would be best for Abi if she left her alone for the time being. Finally, 2 detectives sat opposite Lauren with a recorder and a notepad each.

As the questions became more common, they became more personal. Almost half an hour after Lauren's arrival at the station, she became extremely depressed, she kept her head low and sobbed constantly for a short amount of time.

"Did your father have any enemies? Or someone he had an argument with perhaps?" Lauren slowly lifted her head from the cold metal table and replied, "He would often tell me after work about some arguments he would normally have with his partner David."

"David who?" The detective replied. "Wicks."


End file.
